


Nightmare Before Gorillaz

by gabsmatos



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Phase One (Gorillaz), Roleplay, Roleplaying Character, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsmatos/pseuds/gabsmatos
Summary: Before Gorillaz was formed, Stuart and Murdoc first met. Lies were told and things happened.Roleplay adaptationMe as Stuart@rackaas Murdoc
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 9





	Nightmare Before Gorillaz

It had all happened too fast for Murdoc Niccals. In his 31 he had managed to shatter the glass of the store in which Stuart Pot worked, the future 2D. Due to the Satanist's insane act, he was arrested.

However, for a short time, since he was able due to his persistence and charm, to be in custody of the youngest. What the cops were unaware of, was the way Niccals mistreated him. Neglecting, violence and worse abuses. These that no one knew about, poor Stuart. Murdoc should have been arrested.

In the meantime, between "taking care" of the tall veggie and “living” his life, he ended up seeing some women on the street. At that moment, without knowing it, his life would change completely.

The Satanist, trying to show off, ended up losing control and crashing the car hard on a pillar. In the crash, Stuart, who was without his seatbelt, not only smashed the car window with his body, but was also thrown against the ground.

The older man's eyes widened when he saw the scene. Now he was fucking worried, since he should be taking care of him and not the other way around. Had he died? Now he would be arrested and sentenced to life in prison for sure after a homicide. The bloody body did not move. The women he tried to please had already run off due to the new accident caused by himself. Congratulations Niccals. All cuz of a damned seatbelt.

Stuart Pot worked in a keyboard store when his life changed dramatically when he came across that of a certain Satanist. It was there that he lost his first eye, putting him in an instant coma and tying him up to Murdoc Niccals forever.

Living like a vegetable and being cared for by the eldest, he found himself with no prospect of anything. Until that fateful day when a second accident managed to take him out of his coma and knock out his second eye. There would be no more Stu-pot to be born 2D.

When he came face to face with the street and woke up, still dizzy and totally bloody, Stuart immediately got to his feet. His slender figure, electric blue hair, missing teeth, tall and with two completely black eyes made him stand out on that dark, rainy night. A flash cut across the sky. A lightning.

"W-What happened?" He murmured in a shaky voice and hoarse from disuse as he put his hand on his head and looked around. An empty parking lot, people running, lots of water drops falling. He wasn’t yet aware of the state of his eyes, but he hadn’t lost his sight, despite being more blurred and in excruciating pain.

"Who are you?" He asked the man behind the wheel of that Vauxhall Astra or what was left of it after the crash. He was alive, even if by a miracle. Stuart was really tough on the fall.

Stuart, getting up, made the heterochromatic eyes look at him differently. "Blue hair ...... Tall ... No eyeballs…" Murdoc murmured those words for himself, was the beginning of everything. His band. He smiled.

" _He has to be mine_." He whispered again. When he got out of the car, after taking a good look at him, he took hesitant steps. Not knowing how much the youngest remembered until he heard it. When he got close enough to see the bloody face, fresh from his coma, he tended to speak.

"... Don't you recognize me?" He guessed, to see how far the future vocal would know. "What do you remember?" He raised an eyebrow, wanting to analyze the situation. Also noting the lack of scandal and agony for pain.

Stuart kept his hand on his head and groaned softly in pain. Despite being a somewhat shocking scene, the pain seemed something known to Stuart, his resistance nevertheless it was amazing due to the immense amount of painkillers that Murdoc was instructed to give him so he didn't have much reaction. He was almost always high with them.

"Ugh ... I don't remember much ..." He looked back at Murdoc now, blinking a few times to focus the image. He shook his head. He didn't recognize him "Sorry but no."

He looked somewhere on the floor Seeming lost. "The last thing I remember is ... I was working showing a product to a customer ... Then everything went black ... And now I'm here." He looked at his hand and saw everything red and slimy. "Oh that is not good ... "he murmured to himself. What he was saying he remembered happened more than a year ago.

Listening to him carefully, and realizing how disoriented he was, the older man gave an extremely subtle smile, leaving his fingertips between his own lips for a few seconds, at the same time that he looked away. When the tallest one finished speaking, he had to swallow the laugh he was going to give, to turn his attention back to him.

“So lost, Bluebird. Everything will be fine ... You don't remember, do you? ” He pretended his voice as sweetly as he could. The hand was already wrapping around the other's neck, automatically making his face go down. He drawn the taller man body close to his.

“Come on over to my place, and I'll explain what happened. Perhaps you will recognize something along the way... ” Without giving further instructions, he was already dragging him, not letting Stuart think about that point. As it was close, he didn't need to take the car, which would be good, since 2D could connect the car to his accident.

“Down the street, it's my place. So don't worry .... You will be fine there. ” His smile was as charming as possible.

Stuart kept looking at his hand, wondering where all that red came from. It was a lot to assimilate and the way the older man behaved didn't help at all. He looked at Murdoc calling him Bluebird and frowned.

"Hey." He said irritably. The hand came to his neck and he couldn’t help feeling a chill down his spine when being touched. He blushed heavily at the suggestion of going to his place. He began to be dragged and to protest.

"I don't even know who you are! Why should I accompany you?" He said as he tried to stop Murdoc from dragging him. "How will I be okay there? I need a hospital!" He showed his bloody hand to the green man.

"I'm bleeding! I just had an accident ... And ... And something tells me it was you who did this to me!" Even feeling dizzy, seeing Murdoc behind the wheel and the crashed car, Stuart was sure that something he had to do with his condition.

As they walked away from the car, where he looked at it from time to time, he started to go a little faster when he heard the other start to protest about what was happening. Murdoc needed to think fast, so the Satanist decided to stop and pull his arm away from his neck. Instead, he took his wrist. He felt the blood still hot and fresh and swallowed hard.

“How can I have done this, if I am your lover, Stuart? I was running like mad to take you home, to take care of you as I always do!” He said faking anger, his eyes and expressions showing that this was really true. Murdoc as charming as ever.

Still standing firmly in front of him. “You were in a coma for a year, and it was me who took care of you all this time, and now you're treating me like this? Don't you think I deserve a little bit of gratitude, after all ?! ” He seemed really offended.

Stuart felt his wrist being squeezed and decided not to fight it. He had lost a lot of blood and was clearly at a disadvantage, the older man seemed to be much stronger than himself and very angry. Although he was taller, he knew he was clumsier.

His eyes widened when he heard the word lover. How could he be if he didn't even know who was the man in front of him? He swallowed, trying to faithfully believe that he didn't want to hurt him.

"A-a year ..." he whispered, repeating as if he wanted to believe it. That explained why he didn't remember much, it was a long time. He looked down and bit his lip with the rest of his teeth as he always did, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry ..." He didn't know what to do. The water was beginning to wash the blood on his clothes, staining them even more. This man, however, did not seem bothered to get wet. "I just don't remember anything, my head hurts and ..." he looked back at Murdoc with his hand on his head, his eye in sharp pain.

"I'm scared, that's it." He confessed seeming confused, his voice coming out shaken. He just wanted to be cared for and the pain to stop.

The more Stuart showed fear and apologized, the more the green man smiled subtly. With a certain 'care' he put his hands on his shoulders again, but this time in a more friendly way.

“ I know you are. You don't remember anything, after all, a year has passed. I was the one taking care of you all this long, long time…. So I think you can trust me, right? Why the hell would you be in my car, huh? You weren't rich. ” He completed the sentence, and held his hand, where he took him calmly again. Murdoc would show him he was safe, at least as far as he wanted.

“At home I have an emergency kit. There I will take care of you again. ”

Stuart looked for the truth in those mismatched eyes, after all he was the first person he met after so long, he needed some safety in that situation. "I-I don't know ..." He had to believe something, or someone ...

He took his hand firmly, noticing how dizzy he was with the blood loss. In that situation he had nowhere to run ... it was either go with the one who claimed to be his lover or to be bloody and drenched in that storm alone.

"Are you going to leave your car here?" He said as they moved away from it. Stuart had doubts as to whether that car really belonged to Murdoc "What's your name?" He asked awkwardly as he accompanied him wherever the other's place was. "T-thanks for taking care of me ... I guess ..." he whispered.

Stuart seemed very confused, and when he met his eyes, exchanging glances, Murdoc sighed. He never stopped walking, on the contrary, with each step they moved further away from that car. Firmly. He couldn’t let the taller male change his mind.

“I’ll think about that later. Don't you agree I have to pay more attention to you now, huh?” He raised an eyebrow. They turned a street, and by the end of it, it was Niccals' place.

"You don't really remember me, do you?" He smiled forcedly, a little "sadly" because of that. "Murdoc, Stuart, I am Murdoc." He spoke in a melancholy tone. "... Don't worry ..." He smiled in advantage, knowing exactly what to do next.

He stopped for a second, and pointed to the side. It was a street with a few houses, and he pointed to his. It was an old, dusty, rather dirty house. It looked like it was going to go down with that storm.

"Here ... This is where I live ... At least for now."

Stuart shook his head. For some reason he wanted that older man's attention, not just because he was hurt but also because he felt strangely alone at that moment. Again that word that was making his heart race. "I'm sorry ...." he said more desperately as he saw that forced smile and slightly squeezed his hand. He wanted to remember. Something in the way Murdoc spoke made him want to remember.

"M-Maybe this memory loss is temporary." He said a little more positively, giving a small smile that showed his adorable lack of teeth. "Mu'doc ..." He said still smiling "Such a beautiful name." He praised, trying to memorize his own.

"Let's go in then, the rain is getting worse." He said trying to protect himself and walking inside. He didn't care if it was old or worn out, he just wanted to avoid getting sick. Stuart wasn't going to judge where the other lived, after all it was the person who took care of himself for so long ... He had to be grateful.

Besides, Murdoc should be in a place like that because he couldn’t get a job, money or shouldn't have time for anything because he had to be his full-time nanny. He felt guilty for an instant. The younger male had no idea where he lived so this would be his home for now.

When Murdoc felt the tight grip on his hand, he smiled at Stuart again. This time, not in a forced way, but more relieved to understand the situation he was in. "I hope so ... But while you still don't remember, I'll take care of you, as I did ..." He murmured when he said that. As if he was really responsible and gave only the best to the best to the youngest.

As they entered the house Stuart could see a room. It wasn't very big, but there were some bottles of liquor, some drugs on the table. In addition to the strong smell of an environment that has not seen cleanliness for a long time mixed with sex.

The Satanist didn't say anything about it, just closed the door, as soon as the future vocal entered. "First of all, Let’s wash you ..." The hand again wrapped around his waist, and pulled him close. Murdoc knew how to be very direct when he wanted to, as in this situation.

Stuart was strangely happy to see that smile, he was more at ease knowing that he would be taken care of without even having to ask for. He smiled back without noticing the clear lust in the older man's voice when he said that. He wouldn't do anything wrong to him and it was all an accident, right?

He frowned at the bottles and didn't recognize the drugs. It was very dark and his damaged vision didn’t help with the lack of lighting. After all, all he knew was what had happened to him a year earlier. The smell he felt the strongest was of his own blood, so he didn't even notice the others. The singer was taught by his parents not to comment.

He blushed heavily and was startled when he was touched again "Murdoc!" He said trying to break free "I appreciate that you want to help me but ..." he swallowed hard "Go slow, everything hurts and I still don't remember much." He said nervous.

It was as if he was meeting him there for the first time, not that it was a bad thing, he was strangely attracted to the eldest, but Stuart’s survival instinct seemed to speak loudly at that moment after the crash of the accident.

"Where is the bathroom?" He said looking around "You can help me, but I think I can do it myself ..." He smiled shyly and awkwardly. How did that man want him all bloody, and soaked wet that way? Judging by the appearance of the house really cleanliness was not essential ...

Murdoc was glad that the youngest didn't even question about the smell, he didn't protest, after all that made it easier for him. When he pulled him to the bathroom door, he heard his voice again in protest, then released him to hear the rest.

“You are all bloody, Stu. You already lost a lot of blood. ” He grunted, taking a step forward and opening the door next, showing the bathroom, which was not very large, but had everything needed. Toilet, sink, towels and a shower, plus a bathtub.

As soon as they entered, he was the first to invade the place. “I bathed you in that bathtub every day. Maybe ... By repeating the process, you can remember something. ” The satanist said in a melodic tone. He could be taking advantage of the situation, of course, but whenever he looked at those lifeless dark eyes, just like 2D, he was attracted. It was unusual, strange. Since this attraction started from his first fracture in his first eye.

"I know that well." Stuart agreed back pouting. He took two steps towards the bathtub, the place was familiar despite not saying it out loud. "A-alright, you can be right ..." but it was one thing to bathe inert and lifeless, another to undress in front of a stranger and bathe with him. H would rather do this alone, but he could actually have an accident in the state he was in.

He went ahead and shivering a lot from the cold, shame and for the loss of blood he took off his shirt. He looked in the mirror "My eyes! What the hell happened to them?!" He said approaching and touching his face, now the blood was just a detail, what the hell had happened to his beautiful blue eyes? That he remembered well he had ... Both of them already gathered tears, why were they black like that? He looked at Murdoc in despair as he leaned against the sink. Did he know something?

When Stuart took the lead, the malicious and advantageous smile only increased. Murdoc took shallow steps, stopping only when the taller one stopped too. He saw him take off his bloody shirt and when he took it off, he could clearly see the scars and wounds due to the previous accident.

However, when the youngest stared at himself in the mirror, the surprise was imminent. He raised his eyebrows, realizing that 2D had finally noticed... Murdoc had to approach and sigh. The hand went to the shoulder of the future vocal.

"I was going to tell you later, but now that you saw ... When that car hit you, it ended up fracturing both your eyes ..." He said in a whisper. Of course, he made up the part that it was both at once, and that he wasn't the one who caused the accident in first place but Stuart didn't need to know the whole truth.

He turned him over a little so that he looked at him with those black iconic "eyes", with blood running down his cheeks. "The doctors so far have not been able to give an explanation of how you, even in a coma, could see if you came back from it ... You can see, can't you?"

When he felt that hand on his shoulder Stuart tensed from the shock, he wasn’t used to physical contact now that he was conscious. "I can, it's a little blurry but I can ..." he said softly sniffling.

"They ... there is no turning back?" He looked back at the mirror touching them again. He sniffed as more tears streamed down his face. Of course, naive as he was, he believed what Murdoc explained.

"How am I going to work like this? How am I going to go out in public ...?" his appearance was horrendous to him. "God I'm a freak!" He said closing his hands in fists and pressing against his face, bailing like a child.

The scene was terrible. He was unhealthy thin, white as paper due to the lack of sun and Murdoc's neglect to feed him that year. He looked dejected and was all wounded. Stuart was a mess, and immensely tired. He just wanted some affection and needed support now.

Upon hearing him speak, in pure despair, Murdoc swallowed. It was funny. Even though he saw him so desperate and crying, the elder didn't see him like that. "A freak...? You're kidding, right? I mean look at you! ” His hand went to the jaw of the future vocal and made him face his own reality, even with so with so much pain and suffering.

"It's your chance to be reborn, Stuart! Like… a Phoenix from the ashes or something like that." He looked at him precisely. He knew it seemed like a misfortune at the moment, but he needed to say what he thought. Again the Satanist pulled Stuart to face him. He lifted his hand to one of his warm, wet cheeks from tears and blood.

"You are not a monster .... You ... Will shine like never before, Stuart! You will be the frontman of the best band that will ever exist! You are having a unique chance to contemplate the lust of a life you never dreamed of. And all thanks to me! I’ll make you a star! ” He was so thrilled to finally be able to say what he wanted, that he ran over some lines because of his anxiety. It was the clear sign of persuading Stuart to join his band at last. Not the best time but Murdoc Niccals was unpredictable.

Stuart removed his hands from his eyes when he felt the older man's hand on his jaw, sniffed again and listened carefully. Blinked twice "Reborn?" He sobbed. That warm hand brought him back to reality.

"Me a singer? You never heard me sing, mate..." He said incredulously and laughed softly, blushing. "And what band are you talking about?" He furrowed his thick eyebrows "Murdoc, I am a freak, how can I contemplate the lust of a life I never dreamed of?" he said laughing and shaking his head. He put his hand over the other's, feeling his heart race.

The taller male bent down to remove his bloody pants. He chose to remain in his underwear, however, slightly self-conscious of his own body and their situation. "I don't even have a stage name, Stuart? Who the hell would listen to a band with a singer named Stuart?" It all seemed crazy.

Murdoc blew out a laugh when he heard it, thinking he was actually joking. He let the youngest say what he thought, until he heard about his stage name. He stared at the black orbs that were still bloody, and then looked down, as if analyzing him from head to toe. As soon as she saw him wearing only his underwear, he returned his attention to his face.

"... _2D_." He named him out of the blue. His hands went back to his cheeks, something he did very often when the youngest was still in a coma, bringing him closer to the Satanist's face. Murdoc talked to him as if Stuart could answer, he felt pretty lonely in the previous year. Those black eyes, his name had to have something to do with it.

"Two Dents .... Can you see now?" He pressed both cheeks a little, but then moved away, so that he could think for himself. “You are perfect for this. Your eyes, your hair ... No human being would ever have those features ... ” He murmured, but went on, he had to make Stuart his as mentioned earlier.

“... You would be part of my band. Would be my singer. ” He explained, but continued. “I'm creating one ... And nothing better than my lover to be in it with me ... Come on! You owe me, after a whole year of care! You don't want to hurt my feelings, do you? ” He smiled sharply, he wasn't going to let Stuart deny his offer.

Stuart screamed internally. It looked like Murdoc had it all figured out ... but he couldn't, he couldn't predict any of that, could he? He swallowed hard trying to get over his nervousness and maybe see his eyes differently. It was all new but somehow positive in the way the older one put it.

"2D ..." he whispered to himself. He had just rediscovered his name and now he had a new nickname. Nice even ... Two Dents, he could live with that ... he would live with his eyes that were now two dents forever, right? It was all very fast but Stuart had already realized that this was how Murdoc was. He bit his lip, visibly embarrassed by the compliments. He laughed softly.

"Of course I don’t want to hurt you, Murdoc." He said going towards the shower after taking off his shoes. His cheeks were slightly sore from being squeezed. He was going to take a shower to get rid of the blood before using the bath. Something said he should not contradict or irritate Murdoc.

He put the water at a pleasant temperature and went inside. The water immediately washed away all the blood and dirt on his body, leaving only the cuts exposed. He groaned in pain softly and slowly sat up, leaning against the wall. Everything was spinning and he didn't feel well. As he sat down and all the dirt were washed away, he started to fill the bathtub with hot water.

"Do you really think it would work?" He looked up for the figure of the other with an innocent smile on his face. "Do you play anything?" He said curiously, the word lover no longer scared him anymore. If Murdoc treated him like that, that was good enough for him.

Seeing that after saying all that, Stuart seemed to be accepting the idea little by little, the smile on the corner of his lips was eminent.

Murdoc let the other one shower before going to sit in the bath. Once cleaned, Murdoc approached, then took of his shirt as well, showing him his equally thin but not so slim figure. He stayed behind the bathtub wall, leaving the youngest alone.

"You’re talking to Murdoc Niccals, 2D. Of course, it will work." He reaffirmed, full of confidence. That smile declared to the youngest and most innocent boy.

He picked up the soap and pulled it over his shoulder to start lathering him. At that moment, his tongue sticks out. Euphoric, it was this state in which the Satanist was after the immediate approval of 2D, while sliding the soap on his skin, bypassing the nearest arm.

"I have a bass ... After the shower I’ll play something for you to hear."

Stuart laughed at how sure the other seemed of himself. Nothing in the world seemed to be able to stop Murdoc. His eyes widened when he realized the size of that tongue, it was insanely long. He let the other man wash him up as he liked, his claws passing close to his skin but without hurting him, now without any blood the scene should have been much more pleasant.

"Thank you for your help." he smiled and murmured softly, looking the other in the eye. Since he couldn't thank him while in a coma, he could do it now. "I ... will try to sing for you in return, what do you think?" He said getting equally excited, taking the shampoo to wash his blue hair. He expected public acceptance of his eyes to be as positive as Murdoc's.

After rubbing one arm well, Murdoc pulled him to turn around, while watching him get the shampoo. Then he tried to lather the other arm. Occasionally the tips of his sharp nails passed slightly over the skin, unleashing some bristly hair. He noticed that, as they seemed to be starting to get in sync.

Upon hearing him say thanks, he nodded. “... Thank me on stage. Being my singer. ” When he said that, he realized that 2D really wanted to sing. "Superb, mate!" His eyes shone. The soap fell into the warm water, when Murdos squeezed both of Stuart's shoulders.

"2D ... We will be the best band in the world! No, no! In the universe! I can see it already! Spotlights with our names! ” He didn't even notice it, but he ended up getting out of control and sticking the tips of his nails on the youngest's shoulders, so excited about it.

Stuart let himself be guided by the eldest while being washed. He was not as dreamy as Murdoc, after all he was still trying to find himself in the conscious world, shivering every time those nails came close to his skin. "You ... You look really excited about all this huh? Have you had that dream for a long time?" He asked to relax a moment, going under the water to rinse his hair.

He felt his nails on his shoulders and let out a slight groan of pain. It could easily be mistaken for excitement in the state that Murdoc was in. "But a band with only two members? Wouldn't there be more lads?" He joked to see if the older one let him go, he was hurting but Stuart didn't want to say it out loud and scare him.

Murdoc's proximity was strangely familiar and even good from a certain point of view. He didn’t want to ruin the other's plans, but he would never imagine himself on a stage being applauded and loved. He was shy and clumsy. It could all go wrong in his negative mind.

The Satanist even bit his lower lip when he heard the moan, it was extremely exciting. That voice, as much as he hadn't heard it singing, was it. It could only be it which would bring success to his band. After thoughts and daydreams he ended up noticing the nails stuck in his shoulders, then removed them, giving a certain massage around the region.

Seeing him submerge he heard him as soon as he came back with those blue strands sticking to his skin. "Yes, it is a very old dream o’mine, mate." Murdoc wouldn't mention his previous continuous failures for 10 years on end trying to form other bands that didn't work out.

“I… I already know where to get the drummer. Soon, he will be with us soon. ” He wouldn't say yet that he didn't have anyone in mind, that would make Stuart give up for sure. Murdoc still needed to come up with something about it.

"Now our guitarist ..." he murmured under his breath, taking his hand to his chin. “We will have to look for it. “He’s the only one missing, otherwise ... Everything is complete. ” He smiled with extreme certainty. The Satanist picked up the soap again, and this time he turned him over onto his back to cover it with soap. "2D ... I'm already talking to a big company ... er… Kong Studios. Will be all right." The very one who had declined him several times before.

"I see ..." Stuart said smiling. He imagined that with all this charm it would be easy to find a guitarist who agreed with his crazy idea. Subtly now under water, he removed his underwear. Murdoc was no longer seeing anything, so he put it aside after twisting it so as not to make too much of a mess.

"Could you get me some clean clothes?" He asked gently with the light massage on his shoulders. The bath was being strangely soothing and even nice. He could stay there for a long time.

"... Oh, of course, Bluebird." Again he stuck out his enormous tongue. That bastard smile was visible as soon as he left the bathroom. Everything was going as planned, so Murdoc thought.

He didn't take long. It was a pair of jeans, clean underwear and a white shirt with the red “T” virus that would become so famous worldwide years later. There were several other clothes of the youngest, which, oddly enough, were clean.

Murdoc was not careful with his own clothes, but 2D ones, being kept by his parents, were immaculately clean folded and ironed. With the smell of caramel that didn't seem to come off the boy no matter what.

As soon as he returned to the room where the youngest was, he took the towel and threw it on the head of the future vocal, so that it wouldn't fall into the water. "I'll wait for you in the bedroom, 2D ..." At first, he wanted to give him some confidence, to show that he could trust him. So he preferred to pretend not to be horny, although he had to hide it between his legs, having to leave the place at a certain fast pace. That boy ... He didn't quite understand why, but it aroused his interest.

Stuart was strangely happy to see that the other either didn't want to see him totally naked or went to take a shower with him right away. Despite insisting on calling them lovers constantly, Murdoc respected his intimacy, something very nice of him.

"Ah!" He was startled when the towel fell on his hollow head. "Thank you ... Murdoc." he said louder so he could hear and showed a wide, sweet smile, full of innocence for the eldest being immensely kind to him. If he was treated like this for a year in a coma? He couldn't wait to live the next few days with him. He liked the way his new name sounded in the older man's voice.

He dried and dressed quickly, now he looked better, just hungry and still with a little pain. He took one last look at the mirror, trying in vain to get used to his new appearance and sighed despondently. He picked up some medicines that had his name written on the label inside the bathroom cabinet and went out still drying his hair, heading towards the room as Murdoc said he would wait there. He imagined that he would have his bass in hand and was getting ready to sing.

"No problem ... Stu." Murdoc rolled his eyes, a little smile on the corner of his lips, which disappeared as soon as the youngest stared at him one last time. He was innocent, naive. One of the points that pleased him most there, logically removing his attraction for him, which only increased. Perhaps because of the new look, or even for having “created” this renaissance for 2D. At least, in his mind, he was his creator.

As soon as he got to the room he was very comfortable; only in his underwear, showing each one of his tattoos. There, 2D could see satanic symbols, in addition to other details.

Finally, Murdoc, who had his bass hiding his other “instrument”, played some notes, making it visually clear that he was ready for any song.

“I'm going to start, okay? And with the rhythm, made up something. ” He walked over to him, his eyes hidden under his thick bangs. The fingertips lined up on some strings. The bassist looked at him, to see if he was ready, and only after a confirmation, he gave the first chords.

Stuart blushed slightly when he saw the other in only his underwear, but he was at his place, what else could he expect? It wasn’t like he could complain about something like that ... If I knew how much Murdoc just walked around only in underwear ... He spread the towel out and approached sitting on a chair nearby with his hair still slightly damp. The sweet smile never leaving his face.

He took advantage of his lack of pupils to face the man in front of him, sometimes he wondered why they were lovers ... Other times he couldn't understand why. Murdoc was undoubtedly beautiful in his own way and the tattoos only served to highlight that. Now he was sure that he was older than himself, maybe 7, 10 years.

Stuart cleared his throat and started humming something, as if it was already familiar to himself. And strangely it was. It was as if singing was already part of himself. Accompanying the bass wasn't that difficult, even if it was made up. "Do you know the one from the Human League? Don't You Want Me?" It was the youngest's favorite. He smiled from ear to ear if Murdoc could finger it.

Seeing Stuart sit down, that smile was deeply ... adorable. Pale, with his black eyes next to his blue hair. All of this made enhance his beauty. Murdoc had to cough along with some noises that strangely sounded like moans, those sounds he always made. This was the image that 2D transmitted, until I heard the noises humming along the musical strings of the bass. His eyes went up. For some reason his crooked heart sped up. Even though he couldn't jump to conclusions, that voice ... That sound.

"Of course I do!" He noticed that the other was blushing, and that made the older man smile. He looked at him. Murdoc had to learn some songs that weren’t really his favorites in order to play in the bands he previously tried to form. It was then that he started strumming, beginning to continue with the music. Now he would have a good idea of what 2D would be capable of.

Finally Stuart really started singing. It was his favorite song! The first that he would actually sing for Murdoc. He sang like the blue bird he was, without shame and without paying attention to his eyes. Completely self immersed to the song. Smiling from ear to ear. He just hoped that the eldest liked his singing voice because the speaking one he knew was a disaster.

By the end of the song, he could already see from the older man's satisfaction that he was really happy. "So? Did I really joined the band?" He combed his hair with his fingers laughing, looking him in the eyes. "You are very good with the bass, _Muds_ ..." unknowingly he let the nickname slip through his lips. He blushed a little without knowing if the other would be mad about it.

"... It's him ..." Murdoc's eyes remained wide in the youngest's direction. His lips parted when he heard the song, even stopping strumming on the bass, and let only that melodic sound pass through his ears.

"Your voice ... It's like an angel singing ...." The song wasn't very angelic, but he could have a good idea of how different his voice sounded. His hands were sweating at the end of it.

When he heard his nickname, he couldn't resist. Murdoc felt their strong connection at that moment. His hand flew to the side face of the vocalist, and he pulled it between his fingers, to unexpectedly connect his lips to his, in a peck that would gradually merge into a kiss.

Stuart was taken aback by that kiss, but he couldn't resist as well. The situation and praise were too inviting. He kissed him back without thinking twice. His two hands went to the neck of the bassist as the kiss became deeper and he approached the other.

He didn't feel his voice was that of an angel, actually not even close to it, but hearing it from someone who was being so kind to him was ... so inexplicably good for someone as naive as he was. The bass was still in their path but he didn't care.

With the acceptance of that kiss, the synchrony between the lips was immediate. The tips of Murdoc’s teeth pulled his lower lip towards him, as he narrowed his eyes at the youngest. Then, his long tongue invaded the vocalist's mouth, wanting to taste it. In that, the kiss became deeper.

The body moved forward, causing the taller man's back to knock on the wardrobe door. For a few seconds, he closed his eyes and could feel his breathing uneven. He threw the bass over part of the bed, so that he could kiss him again, this time his body pressed against his.

Stuart, as if he knew what he was doing, let himself be guided by the eldest. He trusted him completely. He allowed the other's tongue to go into his mouth and closed his eyes, absorbing the sensation. His hands went down to Murdoc's waist and without the bass now everything was easier. He didn't know where all that desire was coming from, but he knew for sure he wanted more.

Stuart pressed his hips against his, pulling him closer and moaned softly when he noticed how horny the other was. Another lightning cleared the room where they were and a thunder cut the noise of kisses exchanged between now yes true lovers.

With the sound of thunder, they broke the passionate kiss, letting a little trickle of saliva run between their lips, which was cut as the singer moved away. However the older man's hands grabbed him by the hip, eventually throwing him against the bed, never breaking the eye contact between them. His gaze was thirsty, hungry.

He took Stuart's lips, but this time with brief pecks. He lowered his face, and his tongue came out again, rubbing his neck. It didn't take long for one hand to be on the blue locks of the other, grabbing them.

Kisses, bites and hickeys full o lust were given, giving several marks around both the neck and one of his shoulders. The body, little by little, was going down, and in that he felt his hip brush his face, showing that they were both hard.

It was at that moment that he moved away to admire the new marks made when facing him. Gasping for breath, alert to what would come next. His eyes also declared. The tongue was stuck out, as if it were just a confirmation.

Stuart was still a little scared of the thunder, he wasn't a big fan of storms, so he tried his best to focus on the older one. He moaned as he grabbed his hair and felt that tongue on his neck. He knew he would leave marks but at this point he didn't even care about anything anymore, his body just begged for more.

He put his hand on the other's thick greasy bangs, stroking them as he went down to his waist. Seeing the older man admiring him, he blushed heavily and swallowed hard. He didn't think he was attractive, he was more weird and too thin, besides he was hurt all over ... And he still had those eyes. He bit his lip in shame. What if Murdoc stopped there realizing the big mistake he had made?

Should he say was his first time? No ... It would ruin the whole mood. He was visibly horny and that was all that mattered. "Muds ...." the singer called him as if it was a confirmation that he could go ahead if he wanted to. He could do whatever he wanted with him. His hands went up to cover his face with shame as he sighed waiting for the bassist's next move.

Murdoc could see how embarrassed the other looked, however hard and hot. As hard as the Satanist, above him. He sighed heavily at that. When he saw the confirmation of the youngest, he just lowered Stuart’s underwear, making his cock jump out. Hard as rock. The hand landed on his extension, which he covered with his fingers.

He started to jerk off the singer at a slow pace. Top to bottom, just to tease him, as he released himself then, wanting to hurry to take off his own underwear. And in doing so, 2D could see just like his, the hard, throbbing dick.

"... Why don't you come and play a little, huh?" He teased, wanting the other to come to him. A silent invitation.

"I'm a lil’ bit nervous it’s all..." 2D said awkwardly. He was not as experienced as the oldest at that. He took his hands off his face and could see how hard the other was just by seeing him. His eyes widened, was it all just for his? Murdoc was undeniably big. He swallowed. That sure gave him a little more confidence to go on, even more when the Satanist started to touch him, making another moan now a little louder escape his lips and his body twitch.

"Why don't you teach me how to do it?" He smiled a little more freely and went to take off his own clothes. Soon he was wearing only a T-shirt kneeling in front of the older man. It was a more subtle way of saying that he had no experience. Moreover, that perhaps the great Murdoc Niccals could teach him a thing or two about it.

He smiled a little more mischievously and his hand came down to grab the older man's cock, repeating the same back and forth motion. His lips soon found Murdoc's and kissed him greedily again.

The smile on the corner of the Satanist’s lips clearly said the obvious, yes. However, before he could say anything, Murdoc, was greeted by a peck that turned into a kiss. He closed his eyes, and then could feel the angelic touch of the youngest. Even the way in which he slowly was touched made him even harder. His pianist's thin-fingered feminine hand was much softer and less callused than his own.

As he let the kiss flow, with intense sucking and licking, his breathing was uneven, he took the right hand of the vocal, where he helped him, showing him how he liked to be stroked. He intertwined their fingers, and moved, first slow, to assume something faster.

Noticing how his cock swelled as that hand touched him, it didn't take long to expel pre-cum. That the kiss stopped, with a few licks with the tip of the tongue on his lips. "... Now you go down and swallow." He murmured by the corner of his lips, for him to do what he was told, again that mesmerizing and authoritative look up from 2D. There was no escape.

Stuart smiled, breaking the kiss that already made him immensely horny and dizzy with desire and, nodding, promptly kissed his body down to the older man's waist and obeyed him without questioning "Yes, Mu'doc ..." His accent always came when he was most nervous or excited.

He swallowed it. The taste of pre-cum was salty and interesting. He automatically started to drool and make a slow coming and going adjusting to the size of the other. Soon Stuart was sucking his cock with gusto. The lack of his teeth undeniably helped. His tongue slid in full length as he let it go deep in his throat. His hand trembled to touch himself but he hesitated. The singer didn't know if he could, he just hoped he was doing a good job. There was almost no gag reflex, which was a good thing.

The Satanist's tongue appeared again as soon as he felt the kisses that went down. As soon as the youngest boy engulfed him up and adjusted himself, he blew out a heavy sigh along with a dragged moan. The right hand went to the back of his neck, where he grabbed part of the other soft blue locks. The nails started to scratch him, that excited him even more.

With his hand, he guided him as he wanted. From the bottom up, making him swallow the whole length. His cock pulsed inside 2D’s throat, until he reached his groin. The satanist noticed that his hand was shaking, so he ended up grabbing his wrist so he wouldn't do anything.

Stuart felt that hand in his hair and moaned against the other's cock. He liked to feel that Murdoc was in control, in fact it was what he had been practically for a year. Since before they met properly. He groaned startled when he felt his wrist being grabbed and his hand went limp, not tensing to the movement, he didn't want to show any resistance, after all he didn't want to irritate Murdoc. His head was light from the painkillers he had taken before it was now taking effect.

The back and forth continued with licks, sucking from the base to the tip. It was the first time he ever did that, but in a way he tried to do his best. At one point he created a superhuman courage and looked up, staring at the older man's eyes, smiled while licking and let some drool ooze from his mouth. He wanted to know if he was doing it right, any reaction, praise, anything ... It was there where his admiration for Murdoc was born.

"Good boy, 2D ... Very good ..." Noting such obedience, Murdoc had to praise, in that hoarse, sensual voice and in a low tone. He continued to hold his wrist, in a way of saying that he was now under his control. That here and there he now belonged to him. And it was how it was gonna work from now on.

The licks, where he felt his mouth and tongue pass between the exposed veins of his cock, made him shiver and let out another moan, but this time it was low. He narrowed his eyes looking at his boy, and it was at that moment that he saw those gorgeous black orbs. The tongue went out to lick his own lips, showing that he was extremely excited. Even though he was almost cumming, he lifted him by the hair, making Stuart automatically stop sucking.

"Now ... You lay down, raise that pretty ass of yours, and leave your face against the mattress." He ordered with that typical bastard smile he had. The hand came out of his hair until the cheek where he gave some light slaps. "If you behave so well, I'll make you cum..." He smiled lasciviously again. It was a veiled order.

Stuart gave an internal smile at being called a good boy. It was strangely rewarding to know that he was doing everything right even more from Murdoc. Almost a compliment. He didn't care about being kept under control. It was exciting to say the least.

His plan was to continue like that until the older male came, but he was interrupted by that tug. Drool dripped from his mouth as he listened carefully to the next order. He felt the pats and closed his eyes with a quick nod. What he said made even the blue hair on the neck of the singer raise.

"Yes Murdoc ...." was the only thing he managed to say and he quickly put himself in the position without thinking too much and without any shame, dizzy with the speed of the movement. If he thought about what he was doing he wouldn't be able to do so.

He rested his face against the pillow to make himself more comfortable and waited for the Satanist, biting his lips in excitement. His face was red as a tomato. "I promise I will ..." he said softly and muffled about behaving.

As soon as Murdoc saw the other man quickly position himself, he could see how submissive he was to himself. This was extremely exciting for the eldest. If he told Stuart to do anything he would do it. As absurd as it seemed ... Would he be like that in real life too? Well, it wasn't time to think about it.

The Satanist kneeled in front of his buttocks. One hand ended up grabbing them. The tips of the nails dug into that soft milky skin. And then he slapped, hard wanting to mark it. He did this a few times, wanting to hear the loud sound and squeezing between his fingers. He could feel that skin, which had become more swollen with the blows.

He licked those red marks. After feeling satisfied, both hands grabbed him, and pushed them away, being able to clearly see the tiny hole that was hidden between them.

Murdoc then licked it. He did this a few times to wet it and finally hold the base of his cock positioning it. But he hadn't pushed it yet. He just pressed without sinking into it. Only to tease.

"Don’t you want me, 2D ...?" He murmured as the bastard he was, repeating the same words the song Stuart sung before. He wanted to see him ask for that, or rather, beg.

Stuart grabbed the pillow harder with each blow he received. He tried not to make any sounds but it was impossible. He did not cry out in pain, but in pleasure, with each slap was a different groan. When he felt their cease, his body relaxed slightly waiting for what was to come.

He was immensely vulnerable at the time, almost as much as he was in a coma. The provocation was excruciating. He ended up moving his hips and rolling in a movement that made it clear that he wanted more. He bit his lip and blushed with the older man's provocative movements.

"Y-yes ... p-please ..." he said quietly but loud enough for Murdoc to hear. He arched his back in a clear movement of submission. "I want you... Now ..." he said in all letters and hid his face on the pillow ashamed of what he had just confessed. Where was all this desire coming from? Well Murdoc was a sex God in the end.

The Satanist could see the expressions that the youngest made. It was evident how horny and embarrassed he was. That was cute. He could see through his heterochromatic eyes. The long tongue comes out as a confirmation of that.

His hard, throbbing cock against his entrance, now sank, filling not only half of it, but finally taking his virginity. Murdoc let out a new groan, giving a few quick and short breaths, wanting to reestablish his panting. He couldn’t remember the last time he had this sensation. The bassist’s guesses were right in the end.

His cock rubbed against the internal walls of 2D. The centimeters only increased when the youngest arched his back. The hand, roughly and crudely, grabbed his damp, sweaty hair and brought the singer’s body close to his lips, where, remotely, he moved his face and began to lick the contour of his neck, to finally start with bites and sucks. This time more aggressive, causing bigger marks. A few drops of blood dripped. But he always ends up cleaning everything.

He was already inside him, and finally started to move. The idle hand slapped the side of his ass hard. "..I don't see you rolling, Dents ... Why aren’t you moving and crazy about me huh?" He teased with lust.

Stuart in that position was grateful that he couldn't see the older man's lewd expressions, he would be even more ashamed than he already was. If the singer stopped to be aware of what he was doing he would stop immediately. He screamed and groaned loudly in an incomprehensible way when he was invaded. It was a mix of many sensations, so many that his mind clouded with desire could not enumerate. He shivered more violently as his hair was pulled, tears again gathering in the corner of his black eyes but now for other reasons.

The marks were hardly felt because the point of most sensitivity now was different. Even though he knew he would be marked at that point, Stuart didn't even care. He just wanted to be submissive in that situation. He didn't even have time to get used to the invasion or say that Murdoc could move. He moaned louder, letting another trickle of drool run out of pure desire and his eyes roll. He came back to reality with that slap, coming out of his trance. "S-Sorry ..." He whispered the only word that came to mind in the dazed state he was in.

Joining forces, he managed to subtly move his slim hips by making a timid roll. Wasn't Murdoc taking into account the accident that just happened? How much blood did him lost and how weak he was? Soon his cock found the sweet spot inside him and things got even more interesting when he raised an octave in the moans he was emitting. "Oh, fuck Muds ..." He said, increasing the pace as that same point was pressed deliciously.

Murdoc could hear the low moans coming from the youngest, and it did increase his desire even more. That voice, which sounded more like an angel, moaning to himself. This time he arched his body, leaving it upright, and did the same with the vocalist, letting his chest hit his back. He could feel his skin warm and moist due to such adrenaline.

The desire to have him and see him as his submissive increased with each speech and groan of the youngest. The Satanist's hip ended up moving too. Noticing the sensitivity of the other, by pure teasing, his hand went down until Stuart's groin. Where he caught his cock, completely hard and leaking pre-cum like a faucet.

His face was above the older man's shoulder, and there he licked his cheek, as well as the tip of his ear where he pulled with the tips of his teeth.

"I ... I'm ...gonna" He said between sighs. The insane thrusts were repeated with frantic strength and speed. He could feel the prostate against him. And that made the older man's legs shake.

Unexpectedly, he fell over, propelling the singer’s body to fall. At that very moment Murdoc had reached his climax, gushing an absurd amount of cum into the youngest. It was as if Stuart awoke his inner animal.

Murdoc ended up falling, standing on top of the youngest, the trembling legs did not support the weight of the body. But not entirely since the hands supported it against the mattress, giving a small distance between the bodies.

Stuart could think of nothing but the absurd wave of pleasure he felt with each thrust he received. He did not remember in his life to have had any experience even close to all this. He let himself be carried away by the moment and when he was touched he could no longer contain himself and reached the climax cumming in the hand of the Satanist, who came immediately afterwards, falling over himself.

He also couldn't take the weight of his own body and fell on the bed and the pillow, calling out the name of his partner trying to lean on his own arms in vain. He breathed heavily and tried to blink to focus his blurred vision. "Murdoc, are you okay, mate?" He asked gently, still processing what had just happened.

Upon noticing that the youngest also came, the Satanist smiled, feeling all the afteglow vibration and ended up lying on the youngest's body, leaving his face between his neck and one of his shoulders.

"... I'm great, mate ... Better than ever ..." He murmured, ecstatic. He was still inside him. The Satanist didn't want to pull off. It was warm, good. "2D ... Was that your first time?" The hands went to each opposite side of both bodies. "... I saw that you have no experience in this." He laughed nasally.

Stuart smiled at the older man's reply, unsure of what he should do now. Well, at least he wasn't angry or dissatisfied, better that way. He remained with Murdoc inside and had spasms from time to time biting his lips when he felt he was still there. It felt strangely good now even though it was still sore and sensitive.

"W… What do you think, Muds?" He said quietly. "Yes, it was. At least with a man it was." He confessed after hearing that he had no experience. Damn it, he made that very evident. "Is this a problem?" He asked naively. Murdoc had taken something ... Let's say special for Stuart, well, one more thing, but he wasn't going to treat it as important. Not now.

2D didn't know what the older man's reaction would be and he was absolutely sure it wasn't his first time with a man. He swallowed hard waiting for the answer and taking advantage of the heat of the other's body over his. Another thunder and he winced in fright. Now he was aware of what had happened and what was happening.

Murdoc was increasingly ecstatic. Enjoying that brief moment. The bodies were still warm, but gradually the cold was beginning to take over. It showed that the lust and all the euphoria were gradually returning to normal. That was when he heard the young man's low and somewhat timid voice. "Of course it is." He said it in a naughty way.

His body rose to lie beside him, with the side against the mattress. And next to him he brought Stuart close to him. "But if you are a good and obedient boy, I will teach you how to do it." He winked.

Stuart felt strangely empty with Murdoc coming out of him and swallowed a shock when he heard it said it was. Oh dear, that was bad wasn't it? He could be replaced for someone more experienced and ... But they were lovers, weren't they? His head was already thinking too much, and when he was on medication, the state of anxiety was not good.

Murdoc laid down beside him and, oddly enough, he could fit the Satanist, himself and the bass in the same bed. Lucky for Stuart to be so skinny. He cuddled up in his chest already feeling his whole aching body manifesting. But in a good way.

"I think you've already taught a lot today." He joked back to relax, all he wanted to do was remain a good boy and remain in his company "Can I ask you a question?" His naive head had a doubt that didn't want to shut up. Soon the singer turned around to face Murdoc.

He raised his face and the black orbs soon found the mismatched ones of the older one. They were still shining with the unshed tears of sex. It was a breathtaking image, so cute.

Murdoc closed his eyes, letting the breath hit the back of his neck. The arm grabbed him as if the youngest one belonged to him. “Today it was not even half, 2D. You have a lot to learn... ” He answered next.

His dark orbs with tears. That was a beautiful image for sure. The hand went to one cheek, wanting to feel the liquid running between his fingers. It made his face come closer, leaving his eyes close to those of the older one, where he gave a peck. A wet, but quick peck. Just to get a little more of that unique taste.

"...I'm listening."

Stuart laughed a little. Would Murdoc have the patience to teach him? He was very hollow head .... Even more so for those things. He closed his eyes when he felt the Satanist's warm hand against his face, allowing some tears to escape.

"I ..." He got lost for a moment "Was it really my first time with you or ... Has this happened before and I don't remember? Would you mind telling me?" He asked straight away "Cuz, I really don't know what had happened this previous year." He looked down confusedly " _Are we really lovers?"_ He looked at Murdoc again looking for the truth in his eyes. His hand went to his, caressing it. Internally he was afraid of the answer.

Murdoc laughed at what the other was saying. The hand moved away when the youngest tried to engage for a caress. The look on his face had changed to a more sadistic, sickening one.

"2D ... You are really stupid." The laughter increased, covering one eye and staring at him with its red. The tongue was put out, as if to indicate confidence in what he said. “Do you really think we were lovers? Didn't your dad and mom teach you to never trust someone you just met?” He laughed again.

Before the youngest could try to pull away, he grabbed him by the cheeks, pressing those sharp nails over them. “And do you know what is the best thing about this, 2D? You have no fucking idea where you are ... You will be stuck with me. Being my singer. ”

Stuart was taken aback when the other's countenance changed. Murdoc suddenly became scary. The hand came out of the touch of his. That hurt. That laugh was no longer happy ... It was sadistic, mocking. He tried to walk away and was grabbed. Now the tears that fell without ceasing were of sadness and despair. The black eyes doubled in size when he heard what he said and his heart broke and millions of pieces.

The last words pierced his soul like bullets. He was right. How could him trust him so blindly? "No ..." He said softly in disbelief, pushing Murdoc with all the strength he still had.

"You lied to me! You monster!" He screamed in panic and immediately got to his feet. He grabbed his clothes that were lying on the floor anyway and started dressing up as quickly as he could. The more he tried and missed the movements, the more the sobs and tears came. He had to get out of there, no matter how or where, he had no idea where he was.

When was pushed, Murdoc ended up falling backwards along with his bass. Lucky for him to have been forged by Lucifer himself, or it would have broken. The luck was that they were in bed until then.

It was there that he saw the youngest, even in a disgruntled attempt to put on his clothes while tears streamed down his face. He stepped forward, punching him across the face, making him fall. A loud crash was made when the body hit against the hard, icy floor. The foot stepped his back so he wouldn't leave.

“Don't even think about it that or it will be worse for you ... You still owe me the same way. After all, I didn't lie when I said I took care of you all this bloody time. I saved your life, you owe me your soul.” He smiled sharply.

“Besides you came out of the coma thanks to me. So ... The least I expect from you is your loyalty! After all, if it wasn't for me, who would take care of you, huh? ” He chose his words carefully to convince him. For Murdoc Stuart was still dumb and pathetic.

"I would rather have died!" 2D screamed when he heard the words after that blow. Now the tears were running free and a loud sob broke out in his throat after screaming. He felt pure anger. How did Murdoc manage to speak in such a calm way after lying to himself? The eye was already swelling and aching. He couldn't believe now what was true and what wasn't. Not after all that happened.

He felt breathless with Murdoc’s Cuban heels pressing his back. "You ruined it..." He said about the life Murdoc swore he saved. He tried to force himself to leave the bassist but in that position he was stronger. He had already put on his pants and could feel the cum oozing and wetting his underwear while coming out of him. It was a pitiful scene.

"L-Let me go ... I'm not going to do a-anyfing for you!" He snapped. He wasn't going to be a singer and wasn't going to do anything. He wanted his parents and to come home. Stuart was sure they were looking for him.

"I ruined it...? You should be thanking me, you ungrateful twat! I'll make you famous! And there will be a shitload of money! So you better stop crying like a fucking baby and bloody thank me!” Murdoc pressed his heels against those thin ribs, till hearing a crack. The truth was that he would leave him so injured that he couldn’t escape.

"Listen to what I'm going to tell you, dullard, and no one gets hurt ..." A monologue began, where he continued. "If you are nice and obedient ... I will not break your pretty face ... We will go on with life as I say .... Now if you chose other way around..." That sadistic smile again appeared on the band leader's lips. The tongue slipped between his teeth. The gleam in his eyes was blinding.

Stuart cried out in agony when he felt that crack. It hurt, more than his broken pride. It was in vain, He couldn't get out of there now even if he tried. He heard the threat and decided to stop resisting. His arms fell limp to his sides.

"A-alright, Murdoc. Just ... stop stepping on me p-please." He asked defeated with difficulty breathing. That way there would be no singer left for the band. The last thing Stuart was thinking was fame or money. Murdoc managed to trick him right, even his virginity he took over.

He tried to sigh heavily, moaning in pain at the act when he thought of that detail. He was stuck. Damn time he woke up from a coma.

"Good boy, Faceache." Seeing that his arms were retreating and he was completely harmless, he removed the boot that had already left a mark.

"Oh it suits you..." Murdoc sneered, sticking out his tongue. When he bent down, he grabbed him by the hair, to lift the younger man's face. The tip of his tongue passed the contour of his cheek, which was damp from crying. He gave a slow lick before pulling him, still through his hair so that he would stand up. “So cheer up. Because from now on, you are mine. ” Ah the taste of 2D tears has never been so good. He would never forget.

2D deduced that he should be talking about the boot mark that was on his back, along with the many others that he should have left that now burned like fire. What a regret he felt. He coughed a little after the weight came off his back, desperate for air.

He groaned in pain as he pulled his hair out but turned his face away without resisting. He felt that tongue and let out another sob, of dread and disgust. He slowly got to his feet, trying not to make a sound of discomfort even though his back was killing him. Stuart only prayed that crack wasn’t a broken rib. He wasn't going to cheer up, but for the moment, he just wanted the pain and humiliation to stop.

His hands went to the hem of his pants to button it. Without a shirt, the size of the damage on his skin was evident as he was as white as paper. "What about my parents?" He asked, still afraid, a hint of voice. He was shaking violently. A hand went to his eye, which was now closed due to the swelling. They were his only salvation.

Murdoc saw the youngest tremble with fear, which in fact was great for the older one. He didn't say anything, just expressed what he felt. Disgust, fear, agony and humiliation. When he realized that 2D would cooperate, trying to close his pants and swallow his tears, he smiled from the corner of his lips, shrugging.

"What about them?" He questioned it as if it was nothing, in fact for the bass player, it really was nothing. He took his wrist, which was not against his face, and pulled. "Come with me, Dents." He ordered, leaving the room and dragging him, without paying attention to clothes or anything, totally naked.

Stuart tripped when he was pulled so harshly. He decided not to ask about his parents anymore. He thought that for the other's response they shouldn't be interested in him anymore. After all, a year ago, they should have forgotten about him, or thought he wasn't going to wake up. That left a pang in his heart.

He took his shirt with the hand that was on his face and left with Murdoc wherever he was taking him to, in silence. His body was killing him, but he would remain quiet, he didn't want to be hit any more. He was saving his strength for a moment that really needed it.

Murdoc saw that the other was quiet, so he decided to loosen his hand. He would show him that if 2D cooperated, he wouldn't be "so" cruel. "Well ... You must be hungry ..." he murmured, taking him to the kitchen.

“Don't get used to it. I won't stand by you pointing out where things are ... But as I'm hungry ... ”He explained and guided him to the fridge in which he opened and showed what he had: Booze, booze and even more booze. And some fruits. He threw an apple at him. "Catch." Waiting for him to catch it in the air.

Stuart was in fact hungry, but he would never ask for food after what had happened. His slow mind was still processing everything and his real situation now. He looked at the refrigerator and realized at once that he was dealing with an alcoholic. But fruits? That didn't made any sense. Could it be his parents left it there? Maybe it was what the Satanist fed him while he was comatose. Murdoc looked like a sailor trying to avoid scurvy.

Soon he was surprised by that apple that God knows how he managed to catch in the air. He frowned, thinking how Murdoc imagined he would be able to eat without his front teeth. Even so, he didn't complain and did his best to eat it. "So ... If I behave everything is fine?" He asked more directly now not crying anymore. It seemed simple despite his revolt.

“... It is basically. Pretty simple, isn't it? ” The Satanist took a banana and peeled it, throwing the peel part anywhere in the house floor. Stuart could see how filthy it was. He approached the younger one again, where he propped part of his back on the table, leaving one elbow as well.

He took the first bite. And he noticed that the other was having difficulties, due to the teeth or the absence of them. He blew out a laugh. It was funny to see the scene. "I want to see you eat this, mate." Of course he had done it on purpose. For a long time, when 2D was still unconscious, he liked to be mean to him.

Stuart was angry again. He put it on the sink and decided to put on his shirt. After a little bit of difficulty he succeeded. He found a knife there and went to use it to cut the fruit into smaller pieces. It was too much humiliation for a day. He kept the utensil close in case Murdoc tried anything. It was very sharp. Although he never used anything like this before to defend myself, the singer would not hesitate to try.

"Got it." Stuart said simply by eating the first piece. It couldn't be that bad right? He tried to see things on the bright side. He had nowhere else to go without a family. "And behaving means being your singer, right?" He was looking away, facing the sink, without looking at him. Silently wondering how to proceed next.

Murdoc closed his eyes while enjoying the banana. Seeing that the youngest left to go to the sink, he turned his face a little to see what he would actually do. The leader turned to the youngest when he heard that question. He stared at his back while keeping his arms crossed.

"Yeah ... Among other things ... But those are small details we should discuss later." He shrugged, and decided to approach with the banana that bordered half. Standing beside him, he watched him pick up small pieces. “Tomorrow I’ll see something for us to eat. Something decent. ” He tried to sound better than he actually was.

"Great," Stuart said gently. He finished the apple and left the middle of it in the sink, since hygiene was rare there. "I ... I would just like to go to bed now if you don't mind. I'm in a lot of pain. I can stay in the living room if there isn’t another bedroom." He turned to him with his deep, lifeless black eyes, speaking in a totally emotionless tone.

They were already dry, with tear marks on the cheeks and slightly red from crying, one closed and swollen from the earlier punch, a little blood dripping from the cut eyebrow. He looked like one of the zombies from the movies he liked so much. Stuart looked like the shadow of who he once was, that sweet, smiling blue boy.

Murdoc had finished the banana and started to suck every finger that had gotten wet with it, stopping at the second. He looked at the youngest male, and pulled him by the shirt, making it close to his hand.

"Suck." He waved his hand over his face so that he could use his tongue. "Then I'll show you the room you're going to stay in. And yes, there's a room for you, don't think that just because we shagged you'll sleep with me." And he laughed scornfully.

At that moment, he noticed the “work of art” he had done on the singer. Bleeding, one eye swollen. Hickeys, bites, many marks… "I think I’ll get hard again." He made fun of it, due to the banana act and the way 2D was at the moment. The more quiet, submissive and in pain the singer was, the more it made Murdoc horny. It was a sick thing to see. But nothing to be surprised by the way in which the Satanist was raised from an early age.

Stuart was already getting really impatient. All that humiliation had to stop at some point. If Murdoc paid attention merely, he would notice that while he was savoring the banana the sink had become empty. The knife was gone. And that game two could play. He had to impose respect in some way or they couldn't work as a band.

"No." He said without any emotion. "I said I want to lie down, Mu’doc." he said even more seriously. He heard what he had to say and swore he felt the apple wanting to come back through his throat. "If we're going to work together, you're going to have to learn to respect me too." If only in the most difficult way.

Murdoc snorted when he heard those words. He knew it would be difficult to respect him after all that time in comatose. However, Stuart seemed serious the way he spoke. It was then that ... 2D again was hit with a striking slap in the face. Then grabbed him by the collar. It was all a matter of making him scared again.

“Do you think it's up to you to say something here, huh? Do I have to remember that you don't even have your family anymore? I am the leader here. I'm in charge.” After the speech, he kneeled between the legs of the youngest, right in the groin. Wanting to show who was in charge and who was obeying. “It’s my band!”

Stuart lost his temper when he was hit so brutally in the face. It burned like fire and that's when the painkillers ceased. He just wanted to go to bed and had asked politely. It was the cue to do what he intended.

With the knife he had hidden in his pocket, he mercilessly struck the Satanist's hand that was not in his collar. He groaned in pain at the blow to the groin but with all the adrenaline, he delivered another blow, tearing his shoulder.

"Listen, Murdoc," he said more sharply when the Satanist jumped back to see the damage done. "I may not have a family anymore." He took a step back in pain, now both sides of his face hurt like hell "But for this to work both sides will have to give in." He gasped again, taking another step back, holding the bloody knife in a defensive position.

"I am not your prisoner and I am no longer in a bloody coma." He squeezed the middle of his legs and groaned in pain. Now he was going to defend himself anyway, he couldn't let his guard down like they'd first met.

" _Or do you want to lose your precious singer_?" He smiled at the good argument that his hollow head managed to think quickly. He looked at the door, if Murdoc didn't drop it after that he would try to escape again. Even if it took him all night to fight for it.

“AHHHH! FUCK! YOU SON OF A BITCH! MY FUCKING HAND!" The scream of agony and pain at the sight of the knife in his hand made the bassist more pissed off. Before he could do anything about it, the tool went to his shoulder, tearing it up and making him scream again. Where did he get all that speed from? The singer was really angry and managed to be agile when he wanted to.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" He shouted with pure agony. Stuart hit the two places he used to support and play his bass, this could have disastrous consequences ... Even with tremendous pain, he picked quickly up a towel he had on the table and tried to stop the blood, rolling it up before proceeding. Blood dripped down his chest, dripping onto the floor and making the already filthy kitchen even dirtier. He made one knot in the right hand, while grunting loudly. Boiling in hate by what Stuart had done.

“Do you want this your fucking way? Great, we'll do it then.” It was obvious that he wouldn't let it pass. But he had to be calm. Everything at the right time. "Sleep in the living room ... Tomorrow I'll get you a bloody room." He said, while staring at the blood dripping on the floor. Huff of hate.

"Fuck the bedroom!" Stuart screamed equally with hatred as another thunder boomed inside the house and a flash illuminated them both. 2D was enraged but now he knew that Murdoc had let his guard down when he saw what he was capable of while awake and acting like he was obeying. No matter where he went to sleep, he just wanted everything to stop. He couldn’t believe he had to do all this to stop Murdoc from attacking him, nor could he smile or celebrate when he saw the other injured.

"And where these came from has a lot more. Come close to me to see." He threatened the Satanist one more time. The once peaceful singer held the bloody knife with the rest of the strength he had not letting it fall and turned to go to the living room. He was going to sleep with it till he felt safe. He already felt his own blood cooling and he knew he was going to be in a lot of pain.

The tears came back and he wasn't going to give Murdoc the taste of seeing him crying. Limping he left, he knew that now the Satanist couldn't do anything to himself if he wanted to keep on with his stupid band. All of that was just a pose that adrenaline and pain kept. No whe just wanted to crash on that rotten sofa and die. If Murdoc killed him, well he had nothing to lose.

Murdoc, still full with hatred, punched one of the doors of one of the nearby cabinets causing it to fall broken, with the crack already worn it was not difficult "Fucking shit!" He yelled at no one in particular. Now he had to control himself, he couldn't do anything against that blue moron if he really wanted to continue with his idea of a band ... And inside his head, yes, it would be a huge success, he just needed the right members.

He looked at how much that old, filthy towel had already changed color to a characteristic crimson. It would be shit if it got infected, he wouldn’t be able to play. He growled again. That imbecile played low but played right, hitting just what he needed to work instead of killing him. That meant he wanted to be his singer? Well, it could ruin everything if the Satanist could no longer be a bass player. The only thing he really know how to do in his miserable life.

His hatred doubled, after all 2D was not that stupid. He went to the fridge to get some whiskey and try to cleanse it as he could. It was going to hurt like hell but there was no way to go to a hospital that hour at night and Stuart's parents would never help him.

He threw the liquid in his hand and howled in pain. His shoulder was still missing and he prayed I wouldn't have to have stitches ... From the distance he could see Stuart laying down on the couch and moaning from pain. He shook his head and showered himself in whiskey “Bloody hell!”

Meanwhile, in the living room, Stuart burst into tears, from pain and despair. His whole body ached and now he had no painkillers to improve the situation. What would become of him now? Was he really stuck? He shifted on the couch without finding a merely comfortable position. It seemed that lying on the wooden floor was better than that, not to mention the mold and the many smells it had.

Soon he fell asleep, ehaustion won over the state of anxiety he was in. The next morning he would see what to do. He had scared Murdoc enough to keep him away so he wouldn't be beaten over night. His knife was under one of the cushions he was laying his head on, his hand holding it firmly. He smiled each time he heard the other cursing and yelling. If anyone passed by could swear he slept with one eye open.

_That was the first time the two of them met._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gabshmatos.tumblr.com)


End file.
